Mako's True Love
by roguespirit
Summary: It's a hot day and Mako's feeling it pretty bad. When Mako takes a nap to try and beat the heat, she starts to discover more about her real feelings, but what do those feelings mean and for whom are they for?


Mako groaned as she trudged along the school corridors, her posture hunched over and her arms dangling lifelessly from her sagging shoulders. It was a very hot day, with temperatures reaching nearly forty degrees celsius, and it was very muggy as well. Even inside the school the air was hot with the lack of air conditioning, which made the normally tiring school day even more miserable than usual.

Class had seemed to go on even longer today as well. Her math teacher struggled to drill the concepts of quadratic equations into the skulls of her classmates, a concept she had grasped years back.

Mako had volunteered to go up to the blackboard and solve the first equation the teacher had proposed. She had learned to do that right at the start so that she could show the teacher that she understood the material already and so she wouldn't get called up again, allowing her to sleep through the rest of class, or at the very least, rest.

Unfortunately that hadn't been possible this time as her entire class seemed to struggle with them, when this was merely supposed to be a refresher before they moved on to more complex algebra. Mako's precious sleep time had been spent helping many of her classmates to understand and grasp what she considered to be basic mathematics. It wasn't as if the math was any harder than what they were used to, there was simply more calculations that had to be done.

Now, Mako had a free period for the next hour and a half and she knew precisely what she was going to do with this time. She was going to sleep till Saori woke her up for lunch.

As tired as she was she knew it was more beneficial to walk the distance to the tank garage rather than go up to the roof. If she went up onto the roof Saori would have to come get her and then the would walk to the tank garage anyway.. The Anglerfish team preferred to eat at their tank because it wasn't crowded and they were less likely to be bothered there, all of which equated to more sleep time and an uninterrupted lunch. Even so, the logic never helped to make the journey there any less tiring.

"I'm tired" she mumbled. "Hungry." Those seemed to be the only things that gave her much drive in life, at least until she got into Panzerfahren. Being a tank driver gave her a new sense of purpose and saving their school not once but twice gave her a real sense of accomplishment for what felt like the first time in her life. For the first time since she cared to remember, she felt something was important, but even so, driving a tank didn't fill one's stomach unless it was going to the store.

"Well at least I can look forward to Saori's homemade lunch." She mumbled, bringing a barely distinguishable smile to her lips. She always loved Saori's cooking and Saori had been a very dear friend for as long as she could remember. She hated to admit it, but she probably would have been lost without Saori.

Mako opened the door to the outside and felt the humidity immediately cling to her. The muggy conditions immediately ruined the hair of any girl that stepped outside, assuming it hadn't already been ruined inside, and Mako's hair was no exception. Her raven locks frazzled and curled and her skin felt sticky and filthy.

Stepping fully outside Mako uttered a miserable groan more befitting of the undead than a high school girl. The movement of the ship across the sea only helped slightly, the gentle breeze being not quite enough to dissipate the sweltering conditions to make it bearable.

Mako hated days like this, it always made her even more lethargic than she already was. Looking across the school yard to the tank garage she could see the heat waves distorting its image. The reflection of the sky on the ground so great that it was almost as if it were only water between her and her destination. Oh if only that were true, she might be feeling suddenly less reluctant to traverse the sweltering expense to the dwelling of her Panzer IV.

The tank garage itself would be alright, its high ceilings helped dissipate the heat better and the concrete inside would be cool to the touch. The real problem was just getting there and in her condition, the sun soaked ground appearing less and less appealing, more like a desert landscape than a school yard.

She thought about the cooler conditions in the garage, the delicious lunch that Saori would be bringing and the even more delightful sweets that would come immediately after that. It was enough to make her parched mouth water and perhaps provide just enough motivation to get her to the garage.

Mako sighed heavily, having finally come to a decision. She hated the conundrum of having to decide between things she didn't want to do. Summoning all of her strength and willpower, what little of it there was, Mako stepped out onto the yard and into the sweltering sun.

The sun's harsh rays beat down on Mako as she treked across the school yard and every second she spent under its glare seemed to make her journey longer and longer. The humid air clung to her body and seemed to weigh down her hair. Every step was an effort, every yard felt like a mile, even her breaths took effort as she drew the searing air into her lungs.

"I should have worn a hat today." She wheezed, her voice dry and gravelly from the heat. Sweat dripped from her brow, forcing her to wipe it off with the back of her hand. If she didn't get to the garage soon, she would be drenched in her own fluids. She didn't tan well either so she really didn't want to stay outside long.

"Ugh, it's like I'm searching for an oasis." She croaked. "Is the garage really so far?" She held a hand over her eyes to try and shield them from the harsh light and tried to make out the garage through the heat waves rising off the school grounds.

She had heard stories of the early days on school ships when on hot days girls had gotten lost and disoriented because of the mirages and walked right off the edge of the ship to their deaths. Needless to say, school ships had since gotten much better and installed better railings, but Mako was still a bit anxious about it. After all she had lost track of how long she had been walking. It felt like hours.

The sunlight was almost blinding her now, forcing her to hold a hand out to keep from bumping into anything. She was really starting to regret her decision to reach the garage, and wondered if she would suddenly collapse from the heat and the exhaustion. Her skin was starting to become slick with sweat, and keeping it out of her eyes seemed to be a losing battle.

She started to stagger, her knees growing weak. Had she gone too far? Was she going to die here in this desolate wasteland away from a good napping spot, away from Saori? Away from sweets? Would she collapse here and get eaten by the vultures she was sure were circling overhead?

Suddenly her hand hit something hard, causing her to stagger back a moment. Peering between her fingers and through the harsh sunlight she recognized the red-brown brick of the tank garage and a huge sense of relief washed over her. For a brief moment the sun, the heat and the humidity was forgotten, she even forgot how tired she was as she focused on finding the door inside.

Mako slid along the wall, her eyes stinging with salty sweat, the sun beating down on her back until at last her hands grasped the door handle and then suddenly they flinched reflexively away from it. It was hot to the touch from the heat of the sun but Mako wouldn't let that dissuade her, she couldn't, not after coming so far, not when she was so close. With uncharacteristic urgency Mako grabbed the door handle, flung the door opened and dashed inside, shutting the door behind her with a slam.

Mako panted heavily as she leaned against the inside of the door, sweat dripping down her face. Her breaths were laboured but no longer drawing in searing air. She slid down the door, causing her shirt to ride up but she didn't mind; the exposed skin helped cool her off faster. She sat on the concrete floor and shivered a little at its cool touch, but it felt refreshing after being in the sweltering heat outside.

The garage was quiet, as it usually was at this time. A few tools lay scattered about near the Char B1 _bis_ , something about overhauling the transmission if she recalled correctly.

She looked over at her own tank, the Panzer IV, still showing a few scars from its last fight. She groaned as she tried to stand up again, her legs protesting to the effort. They were stiff and tired but she managed to get up and take a weary step towards her tank.

Climbing up onto the metal beast brought further discontent from her body, every muscle in her arms and legs aching and stiff, requiring a lot of effort and willpower- for her at least- to get up onto the hull. She reached into the turret and pulled out a thermos of water, downing its remaining contents. The water was lukewarm but still felt refreshing to her parched throat and dry lips.

"Ah, I feel better." Mako put the thermos on the top of the turret, and lay on her side on the engine deck, yawning. "Now I can sleep." she mumbled and almost as soon as she finished saying those words, her eyes were shut and she drifted off.

Mako slowly woke up, shielding her eyes from the bright light. Did someone turn the lights on or open the door? She didn't hear anybody around; no footsteps or voices. She rarely woke up on her own, even at the best of times. Why was she suddenly awake, and actually not feeling that tired either? Still, there was no hurry to physically get up, there was still things she could analyze before she might need to leave her comfortable sleeping position.

Whatever she was sleeping on, it was soft and warm. She examined it with her hand, trying to get a better feel of the texture. Mako's fingers picked up on the gentle fabric, that was both gentle to the touch and spongy enough to let her hands sink in a little ways. It was like the perfect blanket material.

"If only it wasn't for that bright light I'd probably be able to fall asleep forever." She mumbled. Slowly she sat up, intending to find the lightswitch and or perhaps find a place of shade from the harsh lights.

Blinking, she tried to let her eyes adjust to the harsh light. She expected to see the inside of the garage or perhaps the Panzer IV but instead all she saw was… nothing. She couldn't explain it. There was just white everywhere she could see. No indication of walls, a horizon, or anything.

Mako peered down at whatever she was sitting on. A huge blue rectangle of super soft material, twice the size necessary to accommodate her tiny form. What was it or even she doing here? Hadn't she just been in the tank garage? What was this place? And why was she naked?

Mako reflexively wrapped her arms around herself at this sudden revelation. Hadn't she just been wearing her uniform? What was going on? Her mind whirred as she tried to make sense of this situation. Was it a dream? Surely it had to be. She couldn't see what the light source was, it was almost as if the light were coming from everywhere at once.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Well if I'm dreaming then maybe I should go back to sleep and then maybe I'll.. be asleep again?" She groaned. "Can you even fall asleep in a dream?"

A soft sound touched her ears and she turned her head to see what it was. A purple pillow sat where her head had been. It looked big and plush and… so ready for someone to lay their head on it.

Mako turned onto her side and cautiously, as if expecting a trap, lay her head on the pillow and was immediately thankful. It was like the best pillow one could imagine. Just firm enough to support her head and soft enough to smother the nerve endings in her face, as if soothing them each individually.

Just like that, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not where she was, not why she was naked or even if she was dreaming. All she cared about right now was sleeping.

Suddenly the blanket wrapped itself around Mako tightly, encasing her like a cocoon but leaving her head exposed. Shocked at first by the suddenness of it, she struggled little for the first few seconds to try and free herself but soon she found it so comfortable that it just felt better to remain wrapped up.

"It's only a dream anyway." She told herself. "Nothing will happen."

No sooner had she said that, the blanket lifted her into the air and opened, rolling her down into a large pit that Mako was sure hadn't been there before and suddenly she wasn't feeling quite so relaxed.

She tried to grab at the blanket to keep herself from the long fall but it was too fast, she couldn't reach it in time. She let out a frightful cry and flailed her limbs as she fell, watching the blanket and the lip of the pit seemingly fall away at a terrifying rate.

Mako fell onto a large pile of small fluffy pillows, which dampened her landing more than her knowledge of physics permitted. Her heart was pounding and fear filled adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her breathed heavily, still stunned by what had just happened.

After several moments, Mako shook her head and slowly collected herself, trying to make sense of what just happened and what was happening now. She picked up one of the little purple pillows and held it up to her face, examining it.

They were only a bit broader than her hand and velvet soft. Even just holding it in her hand it tickled the nerves in her palm and fingers, sending delightful sensations down her arm.

Something moved beneath her, and then something else did. A strong sound like skin rubbing together, only much louder, began reverberate within the pit and Mako realized that all of the pillows were starting to move.

She didn't have any time to react before the horde of pillows swarmed her, tackling her body and rubbing themselves vigorously against her. She was completely smothered from the base of her neck to the tip of her toes in wriggling pillows and Mako felt her mind numb as it tried to process the vast assault of signals from her nerves as they themselves were assaulted by the divinely soft pillows.

Mako cried out in a mix of pleasure and fright. The sensations racking her body were overwhelming, beyond anything she had ever experienced. Pillows rubbed the base of her feet, but instead of tickling, their signals were hopelessly mixed in the tidal wave mercilessly crashing against her brain. Other pillows pleasured her sensitive chest, and at least one snuggled itself between her legs and was rubbing quite strongly, and _that_ Mako could sense through the overwhelming bombardment of pleasure.

Mako's moans echoed off the walls of the pit. She had never experienced such pleasure; she'd never even menstruated herself. What had she been missing out on? This was like the kind of rush she got from Panzerfahren, but it was so much stronger and delivered a surge powerful enough to make even someone as stoic and lethargic as she normally was, make sounds that even an erogé would be hard put to match.

Mako's brain became so diluted and so overwhelmed that just thinking became virtually impossible. Her face was hot, her breath was rapid and she squirmed against the wriggling pillows as she got worked up for what seemed like the first time in her life.

Mako could feel a kind of unknown pressure inside her building up, and a wet shlopping sound could be heard amidst the cacophony in the pit. Mako began to tremble; she writhed and wriggled, struggling within the swarm of softness. It was so much to take in, how long would this last?

Mako saw a shape above through her tear filled eyes. She could make out its round shape but she couldn't tell what it was and the angle was quite poor. It began to lower itself, suspended in the air by the blanket she had been wrapped in before and now that it was closer, she could see what it was. It was a large cake!

Mako's mouth, already drooling from the pleasure of the pillows, salivated even more at the sight of her most favorite treat. Floating knives cut the cake into multiple bite sized pieces and a line of small plates floated down, bringing them to her face.

Mako stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth as wide as she could manage. With all her moaning and wriggling she hoped she wouldn't choke on the cake. She didn't even care that the plates were floating on their own or that that two more pillows came to begin massaging her cheeks. It didn't matter whether or not it was a dream, it only mattered that it was happening and she was really starting to like it.

The first plate came to her and tilted to drop the cake piece into her slobbery mouth. Mako managed to avoid choking by catching it inside her mouth and moaned anew as the sweet delight of sugar filled her mouth.

Chewing the morsel was no easy task as the overwhelming sensations the pillows bombarded her with cause an almost involuntary reflex to open her mouth. It took her several minutes to properly chew the small piece, all the while she tried to savour its flavor in spite of the terrible dilution of all her senses. It tasted like a mix of chocolate and strawberry. She swallowed the piece and licked her lips in approval of the taste, then opened her mouth to accept the next one.

Mako ate piece after piece, not slowing down, even as she started to feel a little full, which only added to the pleasure as the pillows rubbed her gently swelling midsection. The feeling of being filled up combined with the rubbing on her body, and the rush of sugar created such a tremendous feeling that she was certain she had ascended to a new, higher plane of existence.

At last the cake was finished and Mako felt stuffed to bursting. She let out a painful but sensual moan, relieved that her stomach was being soothed by the pillows the entire time she was being stuffed.

Then, as if they had been waiting for this moment, the pillows finally stopped wriggling against her and slowly fell away, at last ending the relentless assault on her mind and oversaturated nervous system.

Mako took deep long breaths as she tried to relax and calm down. Her body tingled everywhere, trying to adjust to no longer suffering the constant rubbing of the pillows all over her body.

Mako could almost feel her body running a kind of internal diagnostic, trying to resume its normal operations. So overwhelmed had it been, Mako wondered if it might have forgotten to continue some of its involuntary functions. Were her heart not pounding she might have been worried it might have stopped too.

Mako wiped the drool off her face with the back of her arm and leaned her head back. "I'm thirsty" she said horsely. With all the slobbering she'd been doing and the fluids that had leaked from her nether regions, she wasn't surprised. On top of that, her throat and mouth felt parched from eating the cake and she desperately wanted something to wash it all down and refresh her throat. "I'd like some milk."

Suddenly, Mako felt heard the sound of booming footsteps reverberating within the pit. Something very big and very heavy was coming closer. It was as if Mako was in a monster movie and a gigantic monster were coming for her. Was this dream about to turn into a nightmare? Was the terrifying fall into the pit not bad enough?

A shadow passed over her, a large object- no, two large objects hanging over the edge of the pit. Mako squinted to try and see what they were, but then she heard a voice.

"Hello Mako. Is my baby thirsty?" Mako blinked. The voice, it sounded so familiar. Who was it?

"Come on sweety, don't be scared. Mama is right here. Come have some of Mama's milk."

Mako felt a strange kind of relaxing feeling travel through her body, wiping away her exhaustion. The voice was so gentle and soothing. So full of warmth and love, just like a mother's voice should sound. 'Wait, milk?'

Mako almost leapt to feet, wobbling a little on the little pillows but managed to keep her balance, even as she looked up at the objects looming over her. "They're breasts!" She exclaimed. Huge, fat, supple, firm breasts and if the voice was to be believed, full of milk!

The pillows began to move again, as if by a single mind they swirled around and vanished beneath her, causing Mako to stumble and fall into her bum, fortunately her fall was cushioned by a few more pillows before they to left, leaving he on the barren floor of the pit.

The pillows swirled around and then began to form a long spiral staircase along the walls of the pit up until they tightened and stopped at the right nipple. Even from here, Mako could see how fat that nipple was, jutting out, just begging to be suckled.

Mako was suddenly feeling very energetic. She stood up to her feet and ran towards the pillow steps, leaping up onto the first step and then the next. She almost fell but managed to keep her balance on the soft platforms and continued up at a slower pace. "Milk, milk", she chanted to herself. "I need to have that milk."

"Ah it's so hot out." Saori groaned, fanning herself with her hand. "And the humidity is ruining everyone's hair too. Mine is all over the place."

"Perhaps we should have brought parasols." Hana suggested wearily. Her normally unfappable elegance now cracked with fatigue from the climate. Her normally well kept hair was as frizzy and haggard as Saori's and her perfect posture was now hunched over as the heat and humidity weighed on them.

"I bet if Yukarin wasn't still helping the Morals Committee with things, she'd be here and have just what we needed." Saori sighed heavily. "I wonder how she ended up in that mess."

"At least being used to operating tanks makes us better able to stand it than most." Miho pointed out, trying to lighten everyone's mood, but even she was having a hard time remaining composed in this appalling weather.

The three girls were walking from the school building to the tank garages to share lunch together, as was their custom. Ordinarily Yukari would be with them as well but lately she had been occupied running various errands for the Student Morals Committee, and nobody really knew why. Every Time someone asked her about it, she would blush and try to change the subject.

All three of them walked with their bento boxes dangling from their fingers, while Saori, who also made Mako's lunches, carried both in a plastic shopping bag.

Saori wiped her forehead. "Ugh, I hope Mako made it to the garage okay. Mako doesn't react well to heat like this."

"Oh? How so?" Miho asked.

"Well it tends to make her light headed and her mind gets fuzzy. It also makes her impossibly lazy but we can't really blame her for that one. It has that effect on everyone."

"Yes, I only hope we reach the garage before we wilt." Hana said haggardly.

Miho used her hand to shade her eyes from the harsh sun and picked out the garage nearby. "Just a little bit further. Then we'll be in the shade."

"Ahhh shade." Saori managed a weak smile. "Never thought I would appreciate that word so much."

At last the girl's journey came to an end. Miho hurried to open the door and shut it behind them, the girls sharing a collective sigh as the cooler air in the garage soothed their scorched skin.

"Ah, so much better." Saori said relieved.

"Flowers can grow here." Hana agreed.

"I always liked tank garages." Miho said.

The girls took another moment to let their bodies cool and then began walking towards their Panzer IV, keeping their eyes out for their diminutive driver.

They saw movement on the tank's engine deck and Mako stepped out from behind the turret, her eyelids unusually fully open but the look in her eyes was strange.

She wandered slowly around the turret and stood on the front of the hull, gazing down at the three of them. Saori and Miho took an anxious step backwards, suddenly concerned and on guard.

"Ma-Mako? Are you alright?" Saori tried to get Mako to respond to them. It was unusual enough for her to be awake when they arrived, but now with this strange, hungry look in her eyes it was even more unusual.

Mako mumbled something but they couldn't quite hear it. "Ma-Mak-" Saori's breath hitched in her throat when Mako's crazed eyes locked with her own.

"MILK!" Mako leapt off the tank and landed barely two metres in front of Saori. The ginger haired girl screamed frightfully, throwing her plastic bag up into the air. She stumbled backwards until she fell, landing on her backside painfully. Mako was on her in seconds.

Mako pinned Saori to the floor and in a single swift motion forced Saori's shirts up to her neck, exposing her pink bra and then tried to work that off as well.

"Ah, Mako what are you doing?" Saori grabbed Mako's arms, trying to keep her from removing the garment but Mako showed surprising strength and Saori struggled to keep her under control.

"Milk." Mako repeated hungrily, a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

Initially frozen with shock, Miho and Hana hurried to Saori's aid, trying to restrain Mako and remove her from Saori, but the small girl would not be denied and defiantly wrapped her legs around Saori's waist to keep herself pinned to her prey and finally managed to expose the ginger girl's bright pink nipples.

"Ah, Mako Stop!" Saori's face turned red with embarrassment as her chest lay bare for all to see. Mako had never acted like this before. She was normally too lethargic and lazy to do anything as energetic as sexually assaulting her best friend!

Mako bent towards Saori's right breast, Hana and Miho desperately trying to hold her back. Mako fought against their efforts, holding her tongue out to try and reach the milk she so craved.

Despite Miho and Hana's earnest efforts, Mako's tongue inched towards Saori's teat. The red headed girl tried vainly to pull away but Mako kept her firmly pinned to the concrete. She could do little more than watch as Mako's wet tongue got perilously close to crossing a line Saori never wanted to even come close to in the first place.

The tip of Mako's tongue kissed the side of Saori's nipple and gave it a little flick. The sensual contact caused Saori to gasp involuntarily and arch her back slightly. "M-Mako please, don't!" She wailed, but the plea didn't seem to reach Mako, whose eyes remained as crazed as ever.

Saori knew that something was seriously wrong with Mako, she would never act like this if she were her normal self. Something must have happened, but what could it have been? Surely the heat couldn't be responsible for something like this!

Mako growled and shook herself violently, the sudden jerking movements causing Hana and Miho's grasp to slip and the girl was finally free from their grasp. Saori's heart seemed to stop upon seeing this happen and she let out a horrified scream as Mako went for her bosom like a pouncing panther.

Mako ran up the spiral staircase of pillows with more energy than she had ever done anything in her life as far as she could recall. She was driven, consumed by the desire- nay the need to suckle those massive teats that gradually got closer as she hurried up the unsteady steps.

She continued to chant "Milk, Milk" quietly to herself as her mantra during her entire journey up to them. She didn't feel tired, or if she was tired she wasn't aware of it. Almost her entire mind was consumed by those massive breasts and the milk they contained, and if she weren't so consumed she would wonder why, but she couldn't.

Mako finally reached the spot where the spiral tightened, taking her directly to the right nipple and she felt a new sense of elation as she saw her goal in close reach. The gigantic fat pink nozzle directly in front of her, calling to her as if it were meant just for her, as if she was a baby and her mother was telling her to come drink from her, and she was!

Mako reached out with her hands as she ran towards it, to grasping onto the fat fleshy nozzle and then tried to wrap her lips around it. Suddenly something grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her back. A quick glance let Mako see inky black tendrils wrapping around her arms, and yanking them away from the nipple.

Mako let her legs collapse from under her, causing her to fall but she quickly wrapped her legs around the pillow platform she had been standing on, giving herself a firm anchor to resist them. She stared hard at the nipple that was barely a foot from her, she could feel the warmth radiating off the breast on her face and smell the milk seeping through the flesh of the nipple. She wanted it, she needed it, she was going to having it!

She strained against the strength of the tendrils, using every muscle she could to overpower them and draw closer to her goal. It was so close, she could practically feel the nipple breathing on her face. She stuck out her tongue, desperate for even the smallest taste of the motherly nectar she so coveted. She pulled with all her strength, her face straining a dark red as she fought against the bullying black tendrils.

Mako felt the tip of her tongue touch the warm, wet, spongy surface of the teat, and detected the taste of milk. That taste gave her renewed vigour and strength.

She thrashed violently and the tendrils finally lost their grip. Reaching forward she grasped the nipple firmly with both hands, eliciting a long low moan from some unseen source and then wrapped her lips around the teat. Instantly she was rewarded by a steady flow of thick creamy milk.

The taste was totally euphoric, beyond anything she could describe. The taste didn't just please her taste buds but every nerve in her body. It relaxed and soothed her on a level that Mako thought only a coma could match.

She felt the tendrils renew their fight against her and grab her arms, but she refused to be let off easily and maintained a firm grip on the nipple.

Suddenly Mako saw something large move across her peripheral vision followed by a strong rush of air. Instantly the tendrils fell away but so did the pillow platform beneath her.

She felt herself begin to fall for just a fraction of a second but then something caught her. It wasn't something aggressive and rough like the tendrils, this felt caring and gentle. It propped her up and held her against the massive breast.

Mako moaned softly as the soothing warmth of the breast eased the pain in her body from its intense efforts. She spared a glance at what was holding her and realized that it was a large hand. It didn't seem strange to her though; after all she was drinking from a pair of massive breasts, it stood to reason the person they belonged to would be equally massive. Actually come to think of it, who was this? She knew it was mother but… who was mother? For some reason, she didn't know. She should know, she knew she had known, but no matter how hard she tried her mind would not, could not remember her face.

"Easy baby" her mother's voice said. "It's alright, just relax and drink if you have to." She felt a gentle, caring touch on her head as her hair was softly stroked. She relaxed instantly, her worries falling away. Mako was feeling warm, safe and protected, more than she could ever recall before; and so she did as she was told: she relaxed and she drank her fill.

Saori let out a sharp cry as Mako's lips closed around her nipple along with a tiny sting from her teeth. She felt her tongue rub against her teat as if trying to coax something out of it. Was she trying to suckle from her? That was impossible! She wasn't lactating, surely a woman needed to be pregnant first for that to happen!

Saori felt her face heating up fiercely, her breast and nipple tingled and her entire body succumbed to involuntary excitement. Saori managed to wrench one arm free of Mako's grasp and tried to push her head away. Hana and Miho by now had recovered from Mako's fierce escape and once again grabbed onto her arms to pull her off.

"Hana, Miho stop!" The two girls froze, stupefied by the implausible order and looked down at Saori in puzzlement.

The ginger girl had a hand held to Mako's forehead, even as the girl suckled on her teat softly. Her brows creased with concern, her eyes soft yet analytical. Something besides the obvious, was worrying Saori.

"She's got a fever!" She cried. "She's burning up!" The other two girls gasped and Saori quickly tasked them.

"Miho, go get the school nurse and bring her here, hurry!" Miho didn't hesitate, she released Mako's arm and dashed towards the door, bursting into the outside without a care about the brutal heat.

"Hana, go get a water bottle we need to cool her off quick!"

"Ah, yes of course." Hana hurried off towards the Panzer IV, where they always stored their snacks and drinks, leaving Saori to contend with Mako for the moment.

Saori sighed and lay her head back, careful of the hardness of the floor. She couldn't help but wriggle a little under Mako as the girl continued to suckle-wait, suckle? Impossible, Saori had no milk, did she?

She tried to see if she could feel anything coming out of her nipple but with Mako slobbering on her teat so much and swirling her tongue over it she wasn't sure. But then as Mako readjusted herself, she saw a glimpse of a tiny squirt of liquid come out of her nipple. No, it just wasn't possible!

Mako moaned softly and Saori was once again drawn to her sickly flushed face. Her own expression softened and she pushed aside her personal discomforts for the moment, focusing on the health of her dear friend.

She rested a hand on Mako's head and began to stroke the long ebony locks with great care. With a little coaxing she was even able to get Mako to switch to the other breast, hopefully preventing the other one from becoming a raisin. She fussed a little but Saori was able to calm her with some gentle words.

"Easy baby, It's alright, just relax and drink if you have to." Mako settled and resumed her drinking, her face still feverish but content.

Mako let out a small burp as she finished drinking, sighing contently as her mother's giant hand rubbed her back.

"Good baby" Her mother cooed. "Time for a nap?" Mako burped again and nodded, although she couldn't see her mother's face.

She stepped into her mother's hand and let her be carried up above the breasts and finally see her mother's face, and she recognized it instantly. "Saori?"

It was her, the same warm brown eyes, the same standout naturally red hair, and that same beautiful caring face she always seemed to have, although her breasts seemed to have tripled in size.

The massive Saori brought Mako up to her pillow soft cheek and nuzzled her tenderly. "My poor baby, you've worn yourself out." Mako couldn't deny that; she felt exhausted. Her body was so tired from the effort of running up the pillow steps, fighting against those inky black tentacles and then dealing with what had to be a gallon of milk in her belly and few pounds of cake.

Saori held her out in front of her face, and Mako felt the rational part of her mind numb again. Staring at her face, that person ceased to be Saori in her mind, or perhaps that wasn't right. The person was Saori but Mako knew her as something else.

"Mother." She murmured.

Saori gently rubbed the top of Mako's head and lowered her into the nook where her two breasts met her chest. Mako squeezed in the little space, the two big fleshy udders pressing on either side of her, making her quite snug, but also extremely cozy. It was so soft and warm, like the most perfect hug. She didn't need a blanket or even want one. The skin on skin contact with her mother was all she could want.

"Just rest now baby. Mama will be here when you wake up." Mako needed no encouragement. Her eyelids became heavy and fell closed almost instantly. She basked in the warmth and security of where she was and who she was with and darkness finally took her completely.

Saori rubbed Mako's head gently, holding the feverish girl against her naked bosom. The earlier frantic and savage behavior was now gone, replaced with the peaceful rest that seemed much more like Mako.

Hana used a damp cloth to cool Mako's scorching forehead, trying to cool Mako down until Miho arrived with the nurse. "She's very hot all over." She said worriedly. "This isn't going to be enough. She needs to go to the hospital."

"We have to get the nurse here first." Saori whispered. "I'm afraid to move her right now."

Saori was actually starting to sweat from having Mako's warm body on top of her, although ever since falling asleep, her fever had seemed to subside a little bit.

She was so worried, Mako had never been like this before; never this sick and it seemed so sudden too. Mako had never been the picture of great healthy but she still rarely got sick. Had the heat done this somehow or was it something else?

"Hana, help me." Saori adjusted Mako carefully, Hana taking some of her weight off and letting Saori sit up. "Now help me get my bra back on before the nurse gets here."

Mako groaned and slowly opened her eyes slowly and squinting through the bright light. What happened? What was that dream? Was it a dream? It had seemed so real and yet surreal. Yes, it was a dream, but yet, it seemed like it was more than that. It wasn't just a figment of her imagination, it meant something, it had to surely.

Slowly she sat up, and felt herself become light headed and ache. She quickly gave up and lay her head down again. Where was she? The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was being in the tank garage at school. She looked around, trying to make sense of her new environment.

There was a light blue curtain around her bed, but it was only partially closed. Diffused fluorescent lights illuminated the room and there was a window to her right as well. She suddenly realized where she was and she sat straight up in shock, ignoring the pain in her head. She was in the hospital!

How could it have taken her so long to realize? She had been in the hospital many times due to her grandmother and the unmistakeable smell of disinfectant should have been obvious. But why was she here? Was she sick? Actually she did feel a bit hot and fuzzy in the head.

A soft moan touched her ears, inviting her to turn her head to the right. Resting her head on the edge of the bed a snoozing Saori slept peacefully. Her back moved up and down with the gentle rhythm of her breathing. Next to her was a plastic bag with two bento boxes in it.

" _Just rest now baby. Mama will be here when you wake up."_

Mako smiled and reached out to begin gently stroking Saori's ginger locks. Right now she didn't care about what her dream meant, or why she suddenly was equating Saori to 'mother' in her head. She would worry about that later, right now she was just happy that someone she loved dearly had fulfilled her promise. For the first time in a long time, she felt a sense of true family.

 **Probably pretty tame compared to my other ones but this is what I managed to come up with for Mako. While this is meant to stand alone I'm not marking this as completed because I may add to it more in the future. Hope you like it.**

 **~Roguespirit**


End file.
